The Aborted Wife
by SiennaAshby
Summary: "He told me he didn't love her anymore, he told me his heart belonged to me always…he told me I was the only one good enough for him…he lied"


The Aborted Wife

"He told me he didn't love her anymore, he told me his heart belonged to me always…he told me I was the only one good enough for him…he lied"

I watched as she left him for another man, I stood by him through his drunken binges of lonely depression, I married him when he needed heirs, I gave him five children my heart and soul and he broke me…My name is Ashby Cullen and this is my story as the devoted wife of Edward Cullen. It is the story of my life as well as my death. Everything that I had done for him was out of the love in my heart…To get to the truth and the real hard facts of my marriage as well as my imminent demise you would have know the full story. I was born in London, England by the name of Ashby Leah Snyder in the summer of 1980. I was diagnosed with Alexandria genesis at the age of two. My irises are a very deep violet purple opposed from my mum's light grey and my papa's dark blue. I was doomed to be different. My family had just moved to the states from London in the year 1985. My father was a very rich and successful business man, his business in London was so prosperous that he decided to open another up in the states for some reason he decided Washington was best. My mother Roxianna was a Russian immigrant who ran away as a teenager to be with my father whom was a very resilient and extremely shrewd British man. You see they met when my father and his uncle was on a business trip in Russia. My mother was a great beauty with an extreme aura of innocence; they fell in love at first sight. When my father managed to get my mother away from her controlling family and back to London they were married immediately and before long my brother Jasper Jr. was born, a year later my sisters Katianna and Joanna was born. My father figured that was enough his family was complete, he needed no more children. I was victim of circumstance, when my mother found out she was pregnant with me she was well within her sixth month and it was also six years after my siblings were born. I was loved yes but my birth was what almost destroyed my parents' marriage. I was born two weeks later premature. The doctor's gave me thirty days maximum but I guess god had a reason and wanted me to live for my husband I assume. Now don't get me wrong I was a loved child. My siblings and I were extremely close; of course I was the baby of the family so everyone took to me immediately…well everyone except my father. He found weakness in me…nothing I did was ever right. My mother she held me close and pushed me away when my father was around. My bother Jasper was my protector and he loved me fiercely even when my father would argue. He always protected me, which is why thirty two years later his betrayal is what haunted and confused me even till death. My sister Katianna was vain and malicious, she did not care too much for me but Joanna was the mother I never had. She couldn't live without me even today. She had taught me things my actual mother did not. Joanna was fearless and she hated our parents with a passion of a thousand burning suns. She once told me she thinks that our parents were creatures inhabited by aliens and we were the stolen innocent children of good wholesome families. She even went so far as to try to find our so called "real parents" but papa just shunned her. I wanted so much to please my father which is another real why I married Edward apart from the fact that I loved more than words could describe. His family was also very well off and did not want for anything…My father was immediately impressed by the Cullens. He had them over to the house often which is how my husband and I met. Edward and I met October 21 1986. I was six and he was seven we became instant friends. I was small for my age very meek and used to people not wanting to be near me but Edward he pushed me. Instead of ignoring me, he introduced me to new games and stories. We were best friend until High school when he met and fell in love with Isabella Swan. That is when my life as well as our friendship changed drastically. I know what I am telling you sound very vague but to really understand you must know my story. The story of a woman whom was a wife to a man who loves another. The real story of my triumph, my happiness, and my failures. I was an aborted wife, follow me on my journey as I tell you the story of my life as well as my husband Edward and Isabella, the woman I claimed as a friend before she stole my world….It all started in September 5th the year 1995.


End file.
